Question: Find the output, $k$, when the input, $x$, is $-5$. $k = 6x + 100$ $k=$
To find the output, ${k}$, we need to substitute ${-5}$ into the equation for ${x}$. $\begin{aligned} {k}&=6{x} + 100\\\\ {k}&=6\cdot{-5} + 100\\\\ &=-30+100\\\\ &={70} \end{aligned}$ When the input is $-5$, the output is $70$.